clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
World War VII
World War VII is an ongoing war between the RPF and the Red Dawn Alliance, originally starting between the Templars. It started July 7th, 2018. This war was declared by the RPF and accepted by the Templars as a holy war. On July 25th, 2018, the war was renamed to World War VII, with the formation of the Red Dawn Alliance. The War The war started in July 7th, 2018 and is still going on. Before the war Before the war, there was a small conflict between the Templars and the RPF on July 6th, 2018. This conflict was unintentional. The Templars were having an event and the RPF switched rooms and attacked them. The overall motive of this was no reason. Declaration of war The war was declared on July 7th, 2018 due to a spy that goes by the name of Silverburg, who is a RPF legend. They noticed a strange pattern in the troops and believed one of the high commanding officers was multilogging, which they were. The information was brought back and war was declared. First Parts of the war The first parts of the war included spying on events of the Templars by the RPF. No true activity started on July 7th. On July 8th, the RPF began to watch over a practice battle with the Templars and The Elite Guardians of Club Penguin. On July 9th, the RPF raided a Templar recruiting event, censoring them completely. The war began to get heated. Operation Dynamis A plan created by the RPF known as "Operation Dynamis" was launched to spy on the Templars army. The operation used Plane to get into leader and oversee information, which happened. The mission was a success. Afterwards the Templars countered and debunked it. The Tuesday Raids On June 10th, 2018 the RPF raided a Templar recruiting event. This raid was fought horribly by the Templars, so it was won by the RPF. The battle lasted for around 40 minutes. This was a humiliating battle for the Templars. It was a clear RPF victory. Later on that day at the night time of June 10th, the RPF attacked a group of Pizza Bois wanted to have an event. The battle was reinforced by Templar back ups. But afterwards the RPF soldiers there tripled against the Templars and Pizza Bois who were getting banned. This would cause the Pizza Bois to declare war after the battle. Pizza Bois Declare War On July 11th, 2018, the Pizza Boi Rebellion delcared war on the RPF. This was due to the RPF raiding an event of the Pizza Bois for no reason on July 10th, 2018. All RPF claims were debunked on July 10th and July 11th. HKCP and UMA Join the War On July 13th, 2018, the Hawk Knights of CP declared war on the Templars. UMA would soon follow. Both have yet to take action. UMA's Removal of the War On July 22nd, 2018, UMA was banned from CPOnline. They were unable to continue in the war. Socialist Movement enters the war On July 24th, 2018, the Club Penguin Socialist Movement voted to join the war against the RPF. It was a successful vote and they sided with the Templars. Red Dawn Alliance The Red Dawn Alliance was formed on July 24th, 2018 to fight the RPF. It was able to hit over 50 on joint event, suggesting great things could lie ahead in the distance. = The Battle Begins On 27th July, 2018, the first battle of the war was fought, between the RPF and the Templars.